High surface area structures are utilized for variety of purposes such as increasing the rate of chemical and electrochemical reactions and enhancing the sensitivity of biosensors. High surface areas provide abundant places where absorption or reactions of interest can take place thereby increasing the reaction rate. Typical conductive high surface area structures sometimes involve carbon powders and nanotubes. While the use of micro-sized and nano-sized particles provides large surface areas, such an approach carries a significant disadvantage. In particular, there is a rise in resistance due to particle-to-particle conduction losses. A superior electrode structure would have a tailored geometry optimizing the trade-off between higher surface area and the decrease in resistance losses.